


A megical break

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, but i chickened out, but that's how i like my sammy, hope you do too, i meant to write a smuty end, it's really fluffy and kitschy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leads you blind folded to a date in the woods. A really fluffy cute one as well.<br/>Inspired by a <a href="http://msc.wcdn.co.il/w/f-466/1377988-5.jpg"> picture </a> I found online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A megical break

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot i wrote a while ago, inspired by this picture:  
> http://msc.wcdn.co.il/w/f-466/1377988-5.jpg

"Sam I know we are in a forest." You sighed.  
"And?" he asked.  
"Can i take the eye cover off allready?" You chuckled.  
"Not yet." Sam answeared and kept leading you by your hand to somewhere.  
"Why can't I know where we are going?"  
"Because it's a surprise." Sam answeared as if it was well known.  
"And that's why i can't see where i'm stepping?"  
"Do you even know what 'surprise' means?" He stopped walking, and you asumed he's looking at you.  
"But i'll fall on the ground and won't make it to where-ever it is you are taking me to!" You laughed, still trying to convince him to let you take off the itchy eye mask that he made you put on.  
"Aren't you trusting me?" Sam asked, and started walking again.  
"I do!" You promised. "It's just that... you didn't gave me any heads-up about that."  
"It would have ruined the SURPRISE!" Sam stressed again.  
"Sam." You stopped walking, not letting Sam pull you any farther. "You said it's a date. I'm wearing heels." You explained.  
"Oh.." Sam looked down at your feet.  
"OK than." He finally said, and you reached to the eye cover.  
"No!" Sam yelled at you in response.  
"But you said OK!" You complained with a silly frown on your face.  
Insted of answering you, Sam just put one hand behind your shoulders, and the other under your knees, pulling you up from the ground.  
You couldn't help it but burst in laughter, but soon held Sam in his scruff so you won't fall.  
"Are you taking me to our honeymoon suite?" You asked.  
"Not quite." He answered and kept walking.

You got quiet all the sudden and stopped giggling. You couldn't smell as much trees as before, and you could have sworn that you smelled chocolate milk.  
"Are we here? Did we arrived?" You asked in sam's ear, keeping your voice down.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sam smirked at you, although you couldn't see it.  
"It smells as if we are in civilization." You told him.  
"We are indeed here." He confirmed, slowly letting you stand back on your feet.  
"So can I take it off now?" You turned your head to the diraction Sam's voice came from with a bagging smile.  
"Yes you can." He finally agreed, his voice now a bit farther away from you, to your front.  
You took the crapy eye cover off, and blinked few times to get used to the sun light of 5 pm, the bright orange that comes just before the sunset.  
When you could finally see as a normal person, you looked over at Sam. He stood few meters away from you, holding out his hands in the air in order to show you the small picnic dinner that he had set up on few logs.  
You than carefully ran towards him, jumped up a bit and gave him a big hug and a sweet, thankful kiss.  
Sam grabbed you by your weist, and since your hands were curled behind his neck, he lifted you and twirled you up in the air.  
"You're welcome." He then whispered softly.  
When he put you down, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the 'table', but you stood still all the sudden, pulling Sam back to where you stood.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"What's that?" You looked at him after staring up for a while.  
"Our bed for the night." Sam smiled.  
"Is that-"  
"It's vary safty, don't worry." He stopped you with a smile.  
"But we eat first!" He pulled you back, and this time, you didn't resist.

"Come on." Sam said when you finished eating the sandwiches and everything that he had made (or bought, fine.).  
"I think I'll stick on the ground." You murmered while staring petrified at the tree.  
"Are you afraid of heights?" Sam asked amused.  
"No, I'm afraid of things that are hang on trees and suppost to hold both of our bodies weight." You looked at Sam again.  
"I've already chacked it! I swear to god!" Sam laughed.  
"I hope that you will be able to drive us to the ER when we fall." You stated and held the hand he had reached out for you and stood up.  
"Here comes nothing."  
"Ohh shut up already." Sam giggled and muted you with a kiss.  
"And take of your shoes." He added, looking at your feet.

After few minutes you found your self sitting in a megical tent right in the air. The 'floor' was trampoline-like, and quite frankly- was vary comfortable and seemed really stable. The 'walls', beside the harnesses that holded the whole thing up in the air, was filled with semi-transperent farbics, in soft colors. To the 'roof', which was the point where all the harnesses combined, Sam tied fairy lights, that worked on battaries, and could been shut-off in a second.  
You stared straight from the 'door' you made between the farbics to climb up and onto the horizon- smelling the fresh air coming from the mountains you could see not so far from you, mixed with pine cone smells and the sweet, recognized, practically homey smell of Sam, climbing up the rope.  
"Come quick!" You rushed him. "It's almost sunset!"  
Sam laughed at your sudden intrest at the whole thing and kept on pulling himself up.  
Finally, Sam's fingers held the side of the tent, and soon enough after, he was entirly inside of it.  
"Look!" You smiled widely, pulling Sam backward, so he'll sit right next to you, shoulder to shoulder, and you shut the fairy lights off. The two of you sat there quietly, your cheek pressed against Sam's wide stable shoulder, looking forward at the big round circle of light, shifting between shades of yellow and orange, taking it's finale momants for the day in a pool of pink, blue, purple, orange, red sky that seemed as flowing silk.  
"That's beautiful." You finally murmed, breaking the sweet silence.  
"So are you." Sam turned aside and looked at you.  
"Thank you for this."  
"For the kitschy compliment? You deserve it."  
"No, this entire evening." You continued softly.  
"You deserve that too." He whispered back.  
You laid back slowly, pulling Sam with you by his neck, and than pulled him even closer for a kiss.


End file.
